The Ninja Way Chronicles: Love For A Ninja
by marcus'sgurl06
Summary: Part two of the ninja way chronicles. This story follows Kanna. This is where Sasuke leaves the village. Hope you all enjoy because Im starting The Ninja Way Chronicles Shippuden next and in there will but plot twist after plot twist. It will be crazy.
1. Prologue

_**HELLO EVERYONE HERE IS THE NINJA WAY CHRONICLES: LOVE FORA NINJA. HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY. NEXT I WILL BEGIN THE NINJA WAY CHRONICLES SHIPPUDEN, SO ALSO KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR THAT.**_

**LOVE FOR A NINJA**

**PROLOGUE**

Sasuke Uchiha, the ninja I'm crazy in love with. He is also the only one I'm shy around, and the only one I would die for. Sasuke though, is so ravaged with revenge that he wont allow himself to feel anything else. I want to save him, want to make him feel again.

Yuki Nara is like my older sister. She took me in when I had no one else. My parents were killed when I was young. I dont know why and I dont know who did it. I wanted to know though. I would have risked my life to know but Yuki, wise Yuki told me that my parents wouldnt have wanted me to throw my life away like that. Ever seince that day I decided that I wanted to save lives and not take them.


	2. Part One

**PART ONE: KANNA'S POV**

"Yuki!" I called to her when she was walking through the gate. I ran up to her and said "Yuki are you ok? Wheres Sasuke?"

"Kanna how did you?" She asked me shocked.

"Shikamaru told me. Yuki why didnt you tell me you were a ninja?"

"Shikamaru!" Yuki said with anger quickly forming within her.

"She wouldnt leave me alone until I told her" Her brother said throwing his hands up in mock surrender.

"I swear little brother if I didnt have a spliting headach I would beat the hell out of you." She said trying not to yell and cause her head to hurt worse.

"Yuki, where's Sasuke?" I asked concerned.

"Right here." Sasuke said from behind Yuki as he walked threw the gate.

"Sasuke!" I yelled running up and hugging him."I'm so glade your safe." I said releaved that he was alright.

"Get off of me" he said angry while shoving me away.

"Sasuke?" I asked. Something was wrong with him. This wasnt the same Sasuke I knew a few days ago.

He turned and began to walk away. I went to go after him but Yuki caught me by my arm, shook her head no, and said "Leave him be"

"But" I went to protest.

"Kanna, I know you're concerned about him but the best thing for him now is to be left alone" She pulled me into a hug and said "Come on, I'll make lunch. Shikamaru you to."

"WHy me?" her brother asked not really wanting to tag along.

"Because I want to talk to you and Kanna together"

"Man what a drag" he said finding it best not to argue with Yuki. I dont blame him. Yuki always wins.

At Yuki's house we sat at the Kotatsu table. "What do you want to talk to us about Yuki?" I asked.

"I dont want the two of you to tell anyone that I am a ninja" She replied.

"But why?" I asked shocked. Why would she want to hide it? Why?

"How much did m brother tell you Kanna?" She asked folding her hands and placing her chin on them. This is something she does ofter when she gets serious.

"Not much just that you used to be a ninja and that you went agter Sasuke to make sure his brother didnt kill him" I replied.

"Good. Let's leave it at that" She got up and said "So who's ready for lunch"


	3. Part Two

**PART TWO: KANNA'S POV**

"Yuki is it ok if I go make sure Sasuke is ok now?" I asked Yuki after lunch.

"Yeah sure. Here give him this. He probably hasnt eaten anything seince he got back. So make sure he eats it ok" She said handing me a boxed lunch. I know there was a hidden threat in there.

"Ok I will." I said while waving goodbye and walking out the door.

"Hey Kanna, Do you want to go get some Ramen?" Ino asked me as I walked by.

"Nah I already ate and I have to go take this lunch to Sasuke" I said walking away smirking. Oh yeah Ino's jealous. I never liked Ino. Sakura too. I hate stupid Uchiha fan girls like them. I love Sasuke and all but I'm not obsessed like those two.

Finally the Uchiha compound came into my sights. I went to the door and knocked. "What!" I heard Sasuke say. He obviously didnt want to be bothered.

"Sasuke it's me. Yuki made you a boxed lunch and she's not going to let me come home until you eat it" I called back. Even though Yuki didnt tell me that I knew her hidden threat inplyed it.

Sasuke then opened the door and said "That woman is so pushy" with annoyance in his voice.

"Yeah I know. I'm really sorry I know you want to be alone right now so I'm probably the last person you want to see"

"No. I was probably going to come see you today anyways." He said stepping aside so I can come in.

Did he really just say that I thought, my heart doing flips. "Really." I asked him trying desperatly trying to hide the excitment in my voice and failing miserably.

Sasuke smirked his signeture smirk and said "You are my closets friend. Why wouldnt I come see you?"

"You have a point" I chuckled as I walked inside.

We walked into the kitchen and I sat the boxed lunch on the table and took a seat. "Now eat." I told him.

He sat down and said "Ok ok" and began eating. The two of us sat there all afternoon laughing about how much trouble we used to get in with Yuki. Finally Sasuke got up and said "Come on I'll treat you to dinner."

"A date!" I yelled nervous.

"Um ok" he said raising an eyebrow at me. He went to the door and seeing that I didnt follow he said "Well what are you waiting for"

"Sorry.I was just shocked. You've never offered to buy me dinner before"

"Yeah I know"

We ended up going to Ichiraku Ramen. We sat down and ordered. "Sasuke?" I asked breaking the now akward silence.

"Hmn" He replied like he typically did.

"Are you ok?" I asked him concerned.

"Why are you asking" he replied, not annoyed but genuienly wondering why I was so concerened.

"Im your closets friend after all. Isnt it my job to be concerened" I replied taking a page out of his book for once.

He smiled and said "You have a point" The same thing I had told him only moments ago.

"Yuki tells me that you're getting stronger everyday." I said changing the subject.

"Yeah but I'm still not strong enough to beat Itachi"

"I know I wont be able to convince you to give up trying to kill him but please Sasuke promise me something" I said looking down at my lap.

"What?" He replied.

"Promise me that next time you square off with Itachi that you wont get yourself killed. I'd die if anything ever happened to you" I said with the tears I was holding back begining to fall.

As I sat there, tears falling like a light rain, Sasuke did something unexpected. He grabbed my hand in a comforting manner and said "I promise. Kanna, I'm sorry for how much I've been hurting you"

I sniffed and said "Dont be. Its not your fault. Its your brother's"

"I should get you home before Yuki decides to kill me." He said standing.

"I think you could take her on" I replied standing as well.

"You didnt see her fight yesterday. If she could hold her own against my brother I'm sure she could beat me at the level I'm at now"

"Sasuke Uchiha are you afraid of Yuki?" I said teasing him.

"No. I just choose not to fight a battle I know I'd loose"

We finally reached my house."I'll see you later Sasuke." I said waving to him as he walked away.


	4. Part Three

**PART THREE: KANNA'S POV**

"Kanna is that you" Yuki called to me from somewhere in the house.

"Yeah its me." I said taking off my shoes and slipping on a pair of slippers.

"Did Sasuke eat?" She asked.

"Yeah he did."

I heard footsteps on the stairs and upon seeing the smile on my face she said "Woah what happened to you" She asked shocked.

"Oh nothing just that Sasuke treated me to dinner" I exclaimed.

"He what!" She shriked.

"Yup, he paid and everything"

"Sasuke Uchiha and you went on a date" She studdered.

"Yes I guess you could call it that"

"Oh my gosh you have to give me details like Now!" she said grabbing m hand and dragging me upstairs to her room.

She had a very bright room, to bright for my liking. She sat me on the bed and she sat in a chair at her desk."Spill" She said.

"Well we were sitting in his kitchen talking about all the things we used to do that made you want to kill us, and he said that he wanted to treat me to dinner" I told her with a smile.

"Did he kiss you?" She asked.

"Wait what?" I asked shocked that she asked me that.

"Did he kiss you?" She repeated.

"N..No" I said embaressed.

"Bumber"

I sighed and said "Yeah I agree. I wonder what a kiss from Sasuke would feel like."

"Don't know and don't want to know"

"Of course you dont want to know. You are in love with his older brother after all"

Yuki's face fell and she said "Get out"

"Yuki I" I replied trying to appologize.

"OUT!" She yelled and pointed to the door.

I walked out of the room and into mine. I guess I really upset her. I didnt mean to. I thought she said she was ok with what happened. That it doesnt effect her anymore. "Man I am so stupid. Of course it still effects her" I said to myself as I lay in bed slowly drifting off to sleep.


	5. Part Four

**PART FOUR: KANNA'S POV**

I awoke the next morning to the sound of Yuki knocking on my bedroom door. "Kanna can I come in?" She asked.

"Um ok." I replied with sleep in my voice.

She opened the door and said "Kanna can I talk to you"

"Yeah come in" I said sitting up in my bed.

She sat on the edge of the bed and said "Kanna I'm sorry for the way I acted last night" She said with guilt in her voice.

"Dont appologize Yuki. I understand." I said taking her hand. "You're still in love with him. I get it"

"No you dont"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Her tears began to fall as she said "I'm hurt. I'm angry. I hate him and yet I love him. I feel betrayed. Im tired. I'm tired of feeling this way, tired of swaying back and forth between love and hate. I want Sasuke to kill him but I want to kill him as well. I also dont want any harm to come to him. I'm nothing more than a big contradiction."

"I'm sorry Yuki. I wish I could do something to help you" I said comforting.

"Kanna I know you want to help me but dont beat yourself up and drive youself crazy for this is an inner battle I must face alone"

"I understand but I'll be here if you ever need me"

"I know. Anyways Sasuke was looking for you this morning. He said to meet him at the compound when you woke up"

"What for?" I asked curious.

"Dont know, maybe a second date" She replied teasing me.

"Shut up Yuki" I said.

"Sorry" She said getting up laughing and leaving my room.


	6. Part Five

**PART FIVE: KANNA'S POV**

When I had finally gotten the energy, I got dressed and walked downstairs. "I'll see yo later Yuki" I called.

"Ok. Dont be out to late" She called back from the kitchen.

"I wont" I replied before walking out the door.

"Hey Kanna." Said Sasuke as I walked up to his house.

"Hey Sasuke" I replied with a warm smile.

"I'm guessing Yuki gave you my message"

"Yes she did" I smiled." So what did you want?"

"To take you out on a real date" he replied with a tone that said you should have known thats what I wanted.

"Really" I said happy. Sasuke Uchiha was asking me out on a real date. Eat that Ino and Sakura. Ha I'm going on a date with Sasuke. My inner voice yelled.

"Really" He replied.

"So where to?" I asked.

"Anywhere you want." He replied.

I smiled big and said "The Sakura trees are in bloom"

"Well then lets go" Sasuke took my hand and led me away.

Oh wow he took my hand, my inner voice said excitedly.

We arrived at the Sakura trees and I said "Wow they are beautiful"

"Kanna?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah Sasuke" I replied.

"How do you feel about me? and dont lie to me"

"Well I uh" I said. I was so nervous but I decided that it was now or never. "Sasuke I'm in love with you. I have been for a long time"

"I see, then its you that I'm going to hurt the most"

Ok now he's talking crazy."what?" I asked confused.

"Nothing dont worry about it"

"Um ok" We were silent for a bit and then I said "So Sasuke how do you feel about me"

"Kanna I care about you. I just havent figured out how I truley feel yet"

""That's because the only thing you can feel is hatred for your brother. I'm not mad or upset. I understand. We are only thirteen after all. Who's to say I really do love you. Maybe when we are alittle older I'll know and so will you"

"Kanna you've always been wise for your age you know"

"Yeah I know. Thats because I live with Wise Yuki"

Sasuke laughed and said "Yeah you're right that probably is why"

Hours later I was back home with Yuki pestering me about what happened. After she left me alone I took a bath and sat in my bed reading a book while constantly having the feeling that something bad was going to happen soon.


	7. Part Six

**PART SIX: KANNA'S POV**

Yuki and I were in the living room reading a book when a pounding on the front door caused us to be broken from our trance like state."What on earth" Yuki said putting down her book and getting up. "Shikamaru" I heard Yuki say.

"Where's Kanna?" I heard him ask with an urgent voice.

"In the living room" Yuki replied.

A second later Shikamaru came running in saying "Kanna, Sasuke he."

"Sasuke. What about Sasuke?" I asked concerned.

"Kanna he's leaving to join Orochimaru"

"What?No!" Yuki yelled.

"So that's what he ment when he said I would be the one he hurt the most" I said.

"Kanna you have to stop him!" Yuki yelled.

I ran out the door. I ran and ran until finally I saw him. His back was to me. "Sasuke!" I yelled. "Sasuke wait! You cant go! You cant!" I yelled again.

Sasuke stopped and without turning around he said."I'm sorry Kanna." and continued on his way.

"Sasuke! Dont WALK AWAY FROM ME!" I yelled but it was to late. He was gone. I fell to my knees and cried. Eventually I passed out.

I slept for days. Mostly because I didnt want to be awake to feel the pain. In that one moment I had lost the most precious thing to me.

"Kanna." I hear Yuki say. "Please wake up. Please" I could hear the sorrow in her voice. She was worried about me. I could tell.


	8. Part Seven

**PART SEVEN: KANNA'S POV**

I woke up in my bed. The daylight shinning bright in my eyes making them burn. I put my hands in front of my eyes and Yuki got up and shut the curtains. "How are you feeling Kanna?" She asked me.

"Sasuke?" I asked.

She took a deep breath and said "He's gone Kanna. There was nothing Naruto could do to stop him."

"Naruto tried to stop him?" I asked.

"Tried and failed. We all did." Said Neji who for some reason was in my room too.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked angry. Man I really hated Neji-freaking-Hyuga.

"I was concered about you" He replied with that asshole attitude.

"I really hate you. Now get out!"

"Kanna!" Yuki yelled at me. "I'm sorry Neji please give her time" Neji turned and left. "Kanna what the hell is wrong with you?" Yuki asked me angry.

"I think you of all people would know better than anyone what's wrong with me"

"You're right I do but that doesnt mean you should take your anger out on poor Neji"

"Yeah whatever"

"Kanna you need to be thanking Neji"

"Why the hell would I do that?!" I yelled now very angry.

"Because you Baka he's the one that found you!" Yuki yelled. She walked to the door and said "Kanna I know how you feel. I do but anger is not a way to handle it. It only causes you to hurt more. So when you decide to stop showing your ass I'll be downstairs" before walking out and slaming the door behind her.

I was left alone and that is when the pain hit. I felt a loneliness I hadnt felt in a very,very long time, not sience the death of my parents. I sighed defeated and decided to go downstairs and appologize to Yuki.

"Yuki" I called. "Are you here?"

"I'm in the kitchen."" She said. I could tell by the sound of her voice that she had been crying. I walked into the kitchen, her back was turned to me as she was washing dishes. "Yuki are you ok?" I asked.

She put her rag down, and turned around. The tears were visible on her cheeks. "How is it that both Uchiha brothers, whom I held so dear, has walked away from me. I feel bad. I couldnt stop Itachi and once again history repeats itself as I couldnt protect Sasuke from going to that bastard Orochimaru"

"Yuki I'm sorry for the way I acted." I said leaning against the counter next to her.

"Dont be Kanna, I acted the same way as you did when Itachi left"

"You did?" I asked shocked. I have never known Yuki to take her anger out on anyone who didnt deserve it.

"Yeah just ask Shikamaru. He ended up getting the worst of my wrath back then"

"Oh" I said looking at my feet.

"But when Shikamaru entered into the Academy he told me'Yuki I'm going to become a strong ninja so that way I can protect you. No one is ever going to hurt you again. I promis.' That day my brother saved my life"

"So is that why you guess are so close today?"

"Probably"

"Yuki?" I asked.

"Yeah" She replied.

"Can I have some money?"

"Why?"

"Because I want to take Neji out for an I'm sorry lunch"

"Good girl" She said smiling. She handed me some money and I left to go hunt down Neji.

"Neji!" I said calling out to him when I finally found him.

He walked over to me and said "What do you want?" with an annoyed voice.

"I'm sorry for earlier. Thanks for taking me home. I really apperciate it. So to thank you I want to take you out for some Ichiraku ramen"

"Um ok" He replied.

We sat eating when Neji said "I thought you hated me?"

"I did" I replied taking a bite of my ramen.

"Did?" He questioned.

"Did, until you saved me the other night. That Neji Hyuga earned you some Kudo points"

"Kanna?" He asked.

"Hmn" I replied with a mouth full of ramen.

"I dont hate you"

"I know that now" I put my bowl down and said something I would have never imagined myself saying to Neji "Lets be friends"

He smile and said "Yeah"

That night when I went to sleep the pain in my heart bleed into my mind as I had a nightmare. The image of Sasuke walking away from me played over and over in m mind and I couldnt help thinking that the next time I saw Sasuke he wouldnt be the same.


	9. Part Eight

**PART EIGHT: KANNA'S POV**

Onyx eyes stared at me from the darkness. Those eyes that once use to be so gentle had now turned so cold. They were staring at me with no emotion evedent at all. "You cant save me Kanna. No matter how hard you try I will forever be lost to you." His voice said to me, a voice so cold.

"Im still going to try" I told him with fear in my voice.

His eyes now looked at me with murder in them. Before he could draw his swoard though I woke up screaming "SASUKE!"

I could hear Yuki's door open and she ran into my room. "Kanna whats wrong?" She asked.

"A nightmare. Sasuke. Going to kill me." I said gasping due to the panic attack that had innevitably come on.

"Kanna, Sasuke would never kill you." She said sitting on the bed beside me.

"How can you be so sure?" I said rocking back and forth crying.

She pulled me into her arms and said "Shh It's ok. I'm sure Sasuke would never hurt you" Soon I fell asleep listening to Yuki sing me a lullabye. I loved her voice. It always did put me asleep in moments like this.

Yuki may say that Sasuke wouldnt hurt me but I dont believe it. I dont know why but its like that dream was I dont know, a premonition. I dont know why but I have a feeling that this dream was going to come true.


	10. Part Nine

_**WARNING: THIS PART IS VERY DEPRESSING. I MEAN VERY DEPRESSING. IF YOU DON'T LIKE STUFF LIKE THAT THEN DONT READ THIS PART.**_

**PART NINE: KANNA'S POV**

Months have passed now sience Sasuke left. I still have that dream. Everytime it scares me more and more. Yuki still insists that Sasuke could never hurt me but, I think Sasuke is capable of hurting anyone of us at this point.

"Kanna come down and eat some lunch" Yuki called to me from the bottom of the stairs.

"No I'm not hungry." I called back.

"Kanna please"

"No!" I yelled.

Once I was sure Yuki was going to leave me alone, I got up out of my bed and walked over to my desk where a picture of me and Sasuke sat. "You big Baka, Why did you leave me all alone?" I said to the picture of him.

I sat down at the desk, grabbed the picture, held it to my chest and silentl wept for the boy I was so much in love with. Sasuke had silently been the strength to my weakness. He had always been the one thing I lived for. Now that he was gone it felt like my whole world had been shattered. "How am I supposed to go on without you?" I asked.

That is when I took a pen and paper and wrote the following letters.

_**Dear Yuki,**_

_**I'm sorry but I can't go on anymore. Without him I am nothing. Thank you for everything you have done for me. You gave me a home, a life, and you took me in when no one else wanted me. So thank you Yuki. You always were like my big sister.**_

_** Kanna**_

_**Dear Sasuke,**_

_**I know you will never read this letter but I'm going to write it anyways. I want to confess all of my feelings. Sasuke I love you. I always have. You know all this already but what you dont know is this. You were my strength. My knight in shinning armor and now without you I have nothing. I am nothing. Goodbye Sasuke. This is your fault. My death is on your hands.**_

_** Kanna**_

I opened the drawer to my left and pulled out the Kunai Yuki had given me the other day, trying to make me feel safe I guess. I took the Kunai and held it above me but before I could plunde it into my heart Yuki walked into my room and screamed "Kanna No!" before taking the Kunai out of my hands. "What are you thinking?" She said holding me.

"Let me go Yuki! Let me die!" I yelled tears streaming from my eyes.

"Kanna no that's not the way"

"How Yuki? How am I suppose to live without him?"

She started to rub my back and said "Kanna I know its hard, believe me I know better than you think but do you think Sasuke would want you to give up like this"

"No" I said sniffling.

"Ok then. Now lay down and get some rest ok"

"Ok" I said getting up and going to my bed. Soon I fell asleep.


	11. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE: NARRATOR POV**

Later that night Kanna woke up and went downstairs. "Yuki" She called out to her. Upon her not answering Kanna called out to her again. "Yuki. Yuki where are you?"

She walked into the living room and Yuki wasnt there. She then walked into the kitchen and Yuki wasnt there either. "Hm maybe she went out" She said to herself. That is when she saw the note on the table. She walked over and picked it up. This is what it said.

_**Dear Kanna,**_

_**I'm sorry for this. I know this isnt the best time for what I am about to do but, I have to. Kanna I'm leaving. I'm going to find him Kanna and I promise I'll bring him back to you. Take care of yourself.**_

_** Yuki**_

Kanna stood there tears streaming down her face and then, something changed inside her. She crumpled the paper in her hand and said "Yuki Nara, you're going to pay for this"


End file.
